Equipment
Equipment are wearable items that are dropped by bosses every 20 stages after stage 55. There are 5 types of equipment; Sword, Helmet, Chest, Aura and Slash. These equipment change the appearance of your Sword Master, and you can transmogrify your equipment after you beat Stage 1000. Transmorphing equipment is to swap an equipment's cosmetic appearance with the visuals of another equipment you have discovered along your journey while still retaining the exact same bonuses and enhancements, so get creative with your outfit! You are able to have 1 type of equipment active at a time, but hold up to 100 total items for later use. There are 5 varieties of equipment; , , , , and . The more rare an item, the higher the bonus it provides given the same level. The exact value that equipment gives is random, but it's roughly based on the equipment level and its rarity. This means that a common piece of equipment will become better than a level 1 Legendary equipment piece at a certain point. It is possible to gain the same piece of equipment more than once, although the bonus it provides will most likely be different. Because of the limited amount of equipment slots, it is recommended to sell any equipment that provides a worse bonus than the best one you have in that slot. Selling equipment gives 1 diamond for and , 5 for , 25 for , and 100 for meaning equipment is another method to obtain diamonds! The more rare an item, the higher the bonus it provides given the same level. The exact value that equipment gives is random, but it’s roughly based on the equipment level, rarity, and max stage. Equipment crafting With the introduction of Mythic equipment in version 2.5, which are 4 times stronger than Legendary equipment, there is a new way to obtain equipment, through Equipment Crafting. Equipment Crafting is done through the "Crafting" window in your Equipment tab, and it requires a special resource called Crafting Shards to craft equipment. Crafting Shards are obtained through Tournaments, Titan Chests, Daily Rewards and Legendary Equipment Set bundles that are available every major update. Every equipment rarity, with the exception of Common equipment, has their own special Equipment Sets, which grant special stat bonuses when completed. As long as you had one of the equipment before, it will count towards its respective Equipment Set. Crafting Shard costs for an equipment increase the more equipment you have unlocked towards a set, with no duplicate pieces. There is also a new system called Crafting Power, which increases the effect of your Equipment Set bonuses the more Crafting Shards you spend in total, the only exception to this effect increase is the Primary Effects of Mythic Sets, e.g Angelic Guardian's +8 Maximum Splash Count, and Ancient Warrior's x2 War Cry Companion Attack Rate. Equipment Secondary Enhancements Depending on which equipment type you have, you will get special bonuses for these equipment, and you get more bonuses the higher the equipment rarity. Commons get no enhancements, Rare and Event equipment get one, Legendary equipment get two, and Mythic equipment get three. Enhancements are random and chosen upon receiving the equipment. A slightly weaker equipment with better Enhancements for your build than the stronger equipment is almost always the better choice, so hope you get an equipment with the perfect Enhancements. Equipment sets Equipment sets provide bonuses once unlocked and does not need to be worn to use the effect. Equipment List *Weapons **All Damage **All Hero Damage **Critical Damage **Tap Damage *Helmets **Melee Hero Damage **Spell Hero Damage **Ranged Hero Damage **Sword Attack Damage *Chests **All Gold **Chesterson Gold **Boss Gold **Stealth Gold *Auras **Helmet Primary Boost **Sword Primary Boost **Slash Primary Boost *Slashes **Pet Damage **Clan Ship Damage **Shadow Clone Damage **Heavenly Strike Damage Category:Equipment